leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sam 3010
Vandalising Reporting Here In this page you can add reports for me and the Moderators to check Vandalism and Ban Usres and IPs. Just leave a message describing the problem and the name of the vandal using this template. March 3/1/2011 * has deleted info from multiple Jarvan pages, replacing them with insults. Also, can I ask why there are so many spaces on this page? PS: the checkmarks you used to add in here would be nice. Halifix 15:50, March 1, 2011 (UTC) 3/2/2011 * deleted the synergy on and replaced it with "I love you Jimmy". :Also * has deleted the description on and replaced it with Zelda references that have nothing to do with this item. Also replaced "I love Jimmy" with an insult. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 02:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC) * Minor. Put "Start by not playing this character" in Cass's strat page. Halifix 08:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC) No penalty, it was minor. 3/4/2011 * Has added useless pictures, and made his profile page into a vulgar champion imitation page. ( Banned.)You may also want to check out Despair174's pages. Halifix 08:12, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Moved pages. ** Perhaps my last post was ambiguous. ParkcomboGG created this page http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:ParkcomboGG&oldid=115042 while Despair174 decided to innocently add his custom champion designs to the wiki with pictures, and should be warned to first ask permission before creating pages. Halifix 19:38, March 4, 2011 (UTC) * Not exactly vandalism, but the guy changed his user page redirect, I'm not sure if you want to let people to do that... Here's the link http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Sakaar,_Paladin_of_Demacia --AntiZig (talk, ) 18:17, March 4, 2011 (UTC) It is not against the rules to do this. * edited Texas Snyper's custom champion, removing most data and adding profane insults. Halifix 03:24, March 5, 2011 (UTC) 3/5/2011 * was created today and changed Ashe's second gallery to display all recently added photos. Halifix 11:38, March 5, 2011 (UTC) * is vandalising pages, and is immediately reverting them. Probably the same person. Halifix 11:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) * added profanity to Texas Snyper's custom champion descriptions. Note that the IP has the same location (201.95) as the last vandal. 3/6/2011 * has created a page called Noobs in an attempt to troll other players with their opinion. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 16:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) * created a page called *** trying to troll around in the wikia. Technology Wizard 21:45, March 6, 2011 (UTC) 3/8/2011 * vandalized kennan's main page. Rolled it back. Texas Snyper 17:13, March 8, 2011 (UTC) * (again) vandalzied kennan's main page (right after i fixed it) as well as Teemo's main page. EDIT: also vandalized nasus and kat Texas Snyper 17:18, March 8, 2011 (UTC) * replaced the synergy for Madred's Bloodrazors with "rgfdggdfgd loser is f***ed ... it's f***ing wikipedia" in Portugese (Google translate). Halifix 19:57, March 8, 2011 (UTC) * changed the name of Karthus's ult to "dond blast." Halifix 20:01, March 8, 2011 (UTC) * deleted the page on Magma Chamber and reedited it a number of times, probably with some idiotic notion that this would make it harder to fix. Mr Lovely 00:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC) 3/10/2011 * replaced the word "Low" in Lower Tier with an insult in the Items Page. Also erased the description on the Influence Points page with a trolling comment relating to LoL and vandalized the Nocturne page with random descriptions and unconfirmed statistics. Lastly, he put a very offensive comment on the Nocturne page. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 17:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC) * also updated the trolling comment on the Influence Points page with yet more trolling content. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 17:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) 3/11/2011 * vandalized Nocturne The Eternal Nightmare by changing every skill name/description, champion name and title. --Zelgadis87 17:22, March 11, 2011 (UTC) EtherMage Account Ban Lift Hi my name is EtherMage. Yesterday my account was banned because I uploades too many images, and I'm using my friends account to talk to you. I apologize for uploading so many images, I didn't know it wasn't allowed. It was an honest mistake. Could you please unban my account? I won't make the same mistake again. Reign of the Purple Caster Minion, First Impressions Sam, I can't see any blogs newer than "title" When I click on "show more" in the blog side? I may just being doing something wrong, but that used to show all of the latest ones. User talk:Asperon Thorn RE: Moderator rights Hi Sam. I just checked and it looks like someone beat me to it. The Moderator group has all the rights you listed in your message. If you ever need any more help, feel free to contact me again. Cheers. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:59, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Guidelines: Can we make some sort of guideline for adding to Trivia pages. I would really like to remove anything that looks like "x'' may have something to do with y" For Example: "Akali, 'may' be related to Charlie Sheen, through Martin Sheen's 2nd dog's paid walker's Roomate's sister." Riot's references are pretty blatant, if one has to reach far for a reference than it is probably coincidence. Asperon Thorn 23:58, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Sorry I havn't replied about Facebook. I havn't played today because I'm on my Mac. What do I search again? I checked all of the Samuels and I dont know which one is you. What is your profile picture? ok I know which one it is. I'll add you later when I get home. Technology Wizard 23:24, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Needs Patch History Category Sam, I noticed that some champions like Jarvan are categorized as Need Patch History, while having every patch note listed from the patch that added them till the most recent one. Is this intended ? (also, when you can, reply to my questions above regarding the monster buffs, thanks!) Zelgadis87 11:47, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply, I'll work on the template then! Zelgadis87 19:45, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Just an heads up: ::*The template for the buff icon is working and I've updated every page that used the old one. ::*I've marked the images we were using for the buffs for speedy deletion (I hope it's the right template to use.. ^^'), as they aren't used anywhere on the wiki and are just duplicates. ::*Since I was the one that updated the patch history for the last 2 released champions, I realized that I was the one that should have removed the Need Patch History category.. As such, I've rechecked them and removed that category. Feel free to readd it and notify me about changes that should be done to them in case they aren't right. Note that I didn't check other champions, so there could be others that have the patch history perfectly updated but are still in that category. ::Sorry for having bothered you once more, but I'm still pretty new to the wiki ;p --Zelgadis87 19:25, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Uhm why does it say that you edited my profile?!?!?! 02:50, March 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sony Vegas The problem you are having is most likely your antivirus. The crack is being flagged by your antivirus and removed right as you extract it from the archive. Assuming it's a false positive, just disable your antivirus for the time you need to place it in the program folder from the archive. After that the antivirus shouldn't have much problem with the file until you do a full scan at which point it might flag the file again, you can just add it to exceptions list. If that still doesn't work for you, let me know, I'll work on getting something to you over email. (PS> I'd need more info as to which program you exactly have, SV9 has a few releases out there I can either give you a link to torrent for the whole thing or you'll have to get me the exact version so I can look for patch that would apply in that case) --AntiZig (talk, ) 21:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Achievement Badges The badges at the top of the http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard page are the ones I have problems with. And thank you for the upcoming moderation position, I'm flattered. NeonSpotlight 08:54, March 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Monsters and Minions Page Director Hey Sam! I'd really love to! Thank you very much! :) --Zelgadis87 13:05, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Community Messages Redirect Hey Sam, I wanted to bring this up with your, but perhaps this has to go to Kaz. Times and times again, when you update the community messages it takes me to the Recent Wiki Activity page... Why the hell is that I have no idea, since current activity has no relation to your blog posts... I have to figure out what I have to fish out on the right side of the page... It's just, how should I put it.. Inconvenient, not organized and plain misleading. Can we fix it in some way so it links directly to either your blog post or some other page instead of Recent Wiki Activity? Thanks. --AntiZig (talk, ) 13:10, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :I am aware that it's the box on the right, however, that box on the right is about 150px wide. Do you really think community messages deserve a 150px wide frame??? Because that's exactly how much attention the users will pay to it... On top of that it's located on a page that has nothing to do with community messages... Again, we either need a dedicated page or change the redirect on the pop-up. --AntiZig (talk, ) 13:20, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you. =] --AntiZig (talk, ) 13:35, March 14, 2011 (UTC) FB Page Hey Sam I'll be taking care of the Facebook page, so every user that wants to be an admin, send them to me. - 'KazMx (Message me! )' 14:36, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hey that's great but the problem here is that many users are new, and it is important for them to give priority to the wiki, before they start posting in the facebook page. - 'KazMx (Message me! )' 15:21, March 14, 2011 (UTC) On Sale Box Well the space is divided between the skin, but let me see if i can do more. - 'KazMx (Message me! )''' 15:29, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Sam #1?! HOLY COW!!!! You made it! Congratulations on defeating Nystus :D. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 17:04, March 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S. You're a Bureaucrat now? @.@ Hey Sam. Just out of curiosity, can you explain what the colors of people names on the wikia represent... Yellow-? Orange-? Green-? Purple-? Red-? Blue-? I just want to know what the job of each color is. Please reply asap! --Technology Wizard 01:16, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Colors Its more like a figure of speech meaning like as soon as you get the chance. Anyway, back to he actual topic... Now I understand what they are but what is the "Job" specificly. Like what is the point of their name being changed to a different color.. what is their main job in the wikia? Yellow- Red- Green- Orange- Purple- Blue- Technology Wizard 01:54, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok thank you so much for the VERY USEFUL INFORMATIVE info! I really needed to know what these things meant so I can understand the wikia better. If you need help with anything please let me know. --Proud editor of LoL Wika Technology Wizard 02:14, March 15, 2011 (UTC) (lol :D) User Technology Wizard I'm a little concerned with this user and how he is... contributing. Looking at his profile he says his main goal is to be #1 on the leaderboard which raises concern immediately but in itself isn't that bad, my problem with him occurs when looking at the Wiki Activity page and seeing things like him adding categories to champions (ie, support to Trundle+Jarvan, pusher to Twitch+Ryze+Katarina+Janna+Irelia(Debatable)+, self heal to Singed, teleport to LeBlanc, nuke to Amumu, and that was just today, he's doing his best to milk points out of anything he can even if it means giving out false information. NeonSpotlight 04:29, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Sam. Thanks for the warning but I have something to say as well. I don't know if you noticed on my previous account but I honestly think that people are jealous of me.... I remember someone said something like "I guess on not in the top 5 anymore" and then he posts something on your page saying something like "I recommend ban and deletion of his edits" All I do is add information that I think is useful. Who is to say that twitch or Irelia or Ryze are not pushers when they can wipe out minions waves within seconds. And in situations like Jarvan being a support means that if an ally was in danger of dying, he could easily help them escape. Its not like Im just here to become rank 1. People just like to take my words and twist them like "OMG he wants to be rank 1, lets all be concerned because he might be adding false info.." Sam I hope hat you understand that I'm not the type of editor that just wants to be rank 1 and would do anything to become rank 1. It's a goal that I would like to accomplish one day in the far future. If i ad categories to pages, is someone supposed to improve it or something? Because once again nobody is telling me anything about "The Rules". And for anybody else that is reading this, talk to me if you having so many stressful problems watching me edit things. Btw it is things like this that honestly discourage me from improving the wikia anymore. People act as if it was a race to the finish line when its to help new users understand the game better. Technology Wizard 05:26, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Moderator I can Block and Rollback, not quite sure about the others (movefile, editprotected, noratelimit, suppressredirect, move-subpages) as, honestly, I wouldn't know where to test them, I can not move comments, delete comments, or edit comments. NeonSpotlight 06:40, March 15, 2011 (UTC)